1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to encoding/decoding an image, and more particularly, to encoding/decoding a large-screen image or a high-pixel image, without using a separate codec.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image data is high-capacity data and therefore the image data is highly compressed so as to be efficiently transmitted or stored. Examples of image data compression standards are Moving Picture Experts Group-1 (MPEG-1), MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Codec (AVC).
Image compression is performed by using the fact that a statistical characteristic of an image has spatial and temporal redundancy. Intra-prediction encoding is performed by using spatial redundancy existing within one image, or inter-prediction encoding is performed by using temporal redundancy existing between sequential images. The spatial and temporal redundancy is removed by using various methods, and then encoding is performed within an optimized encoding mode, based on image distortion and a compression ratio of an image.
Since a complicated algorithm is used to increase a compression ratio; in order to encode an image or to decode an encoded image according to image data compression technology with the complicated algorithm, a high-speed processing apparatus and a high-capacity memory device are required.
In particular, as the image quality increases, the demand for the high-speed processing apparatus and the high-capacity memory device also increases.